Revelations of a Grovyle
by Rocket Admin Morri
Summary: Title is just a filler thing.  A trainer wakes up late, which leads to a bunch of shenanigans involving Team Rocket, a super-computer, and his Grovyle.  Mature for Gay Human on Pokemon sex, don't read if you don't want that.  More info is in the AN


Author's note: I don't own Pokemon, all characters copyright Nintendo. Longest fic I've done to date, Contains: M/M HumanxPokemon, snowballing, drama, love & romance, action, guns, and Team Rocket. Don't read if you're underage, kthxbai.

* * *

My skull felt like I head-butted a Steelix; even a small glimpse of the sun outside was enough to make my brain let out a screech that racked my entire body in a sharp, aching pain. I fumbled around my bedside table, searching for the belt that held my Pokéballs. I hoped to choose one of my taller Pokémon, one who would be able to shut my blinds and entertain itself while I slept a few more hours. I flailed my hand a bit more, finally resting it on the cool metal surface of a Pokéball. I pressed the center button, expanding the Pokéball and nearly dropping it.

Closing my eyes, I released the Pokémon inside it, the bright flash of light piercing through my eyelids and sending daggers into my brain. Groaning again, I dared to open my eyes staring at the green Pokémon whom I've released into my room. I tried to tell him to close my blinds but my throat closed itself, my mouth as drier than a desert. Instead I motioned towards the window blindly and shoved my head under my pillow, trusting the Grovyle to understand my vague instructions. The room lit up even brighter and I groaned once more.

My Pokémon wrapped his arms around me, hefting my weight in a fireman's carry; I still held the pillow over my face in a futile attempt to dim the room. He placed me down in a chair, allowing my head to flop forward onto the table with my pillow as a cushion. It didn't take long for me to fall back asleep, but my Pokémon wasted no time in waking me up again. He had set a glass of water on the counter and a pill, probably Advil, along with a crude bowl of cereal for a late breakfast. I eyed him across the counter. I felt like, and probably looked like shit. I tried to massage away the dark rings I knew were hiding under my eyes but only succeeded in jabbing my sensitive eyeballs painfully.

I tried to speak again, but my voice came out raspy and dry. My Pokémon motioned towards the glass of water which I downed in a gulp, taking the Advil with it. My headache subsided slightly now that I had a bit of liquid in my body and I was able to talk once more.

"I wanted you to close the blinds Marce, not open them and drag me down here," I whispered, not trusting my voice. My fingers massaged my temples, trying to ease the pressure of my skull; it felt like I was forgetting something important. I glanced at the clock on the microwave, 11:45 flashed back at me. I looked over at the calendar I had pinned to the fridge.

"SATURDAY 12:00 POKECENTER APPOINTMENT FOR MARCE" was written on the sheet of paper. Today was Saturday. I stood up with the realization, draining the blood from my head. I gave my body a once over, trying to determine if I was fit to go outside in the clothing I wore to bed. No dice, all I had on was a shirt three sizes too big and a pair of boxers on. Rushed, I ran back to my room, throwing open the drawers of my dresser and putting on the outfit I usually wore, a white shirt with a red vest over it.

Grabbing my hat, a pair of comfy shorts, shoes, and the rest of my Pokéballs, I dashed back downstairs. The adrenaline pumping through my blood somehow allowed me to shake off my headache and venture outside, pulling Marce with me, the grass Pokémon flying out the door as I sprinted to the Pokécenter hoping to make it to his appointment on time.

I hadn't ran for more than a few minutes till the Pokécenter was in view, the spinning red sign acting as a billboard and target for me to head to. Marce had finally regained his balance from being neigh-dragged by me out the door and was running by my side, taking his characteristic long strides. I slowed my pace to a jog as I spotted the automatic doors to the Pokécenter. Breathing heavily, I entered, and rang the bell on the front desk. It was strange to not see a Nurse stationed to help those in urgent need. Someone yelled in the distance, sounding much too like "Help!" for me to ignore. I looked around the lobby once more eyeing the empty area with suspicion. Didn't the nurse say that today was going to be a heavily booked day when I scheduled the appointment for Marce?

I placed my hand on the Grovyle's shoulder, pointing him towards the hallway the scream came from. Silently, we started down the hall, taking opposite positions of the open doorway. Peering down, the hall was empty, save for a lone high-heeled shoe.

Marce took the point, pushing me behind him, where I was content to remain, watching our behind. We progressed down the hall slowly, opening each door we passed. All rooms were empty. Marce stopped me as we reached a corner in the corridor; the shoe I had saw earlier still lying on the ground. It was probably one of the nurses, light pink with a fold-down heel to allow easier running. While I inspected the shoe, along with the skid marks on the floor which probably lead to its subsequent removal, Marce peaked his head around the sharp corner, peering down the long room. He pulled me off the floor, and motioned for me to look down as well.

Several inpatient beds had been pushed on their side as a crude barricade. I could see a stylish black cap hover behind one of said stretchers, a dash of red stitching told me everything I needed to know; Team Rocket was here. I placed my hand on the Grovyle's back in as reassurance, before signaling to run out into the open. Immediately the grunts whom I spied before jumped into the open from their shelter, tossing out all sorts of Pokémon, mostly Raticate and Koffing.

The narrowness of the hallway, not to mention the potential structural damage, made it impossible for Marce to use his Earthquake, so he'd have to deal with their Pokémon one on one. I steeled my nerves, and ran to his side.

"Alright Marce, use Leaf Blade!" I cried out in typical trainer fashion. The leaves on his arms began to glow and he dashed forward, brandishing them, throwing punches that sliced deeply into our foes. I charged behind him, mopping up the grunts with some inexperienced kicks to the knees and punches to the face. I counted five grunts that went down, approximately fourteen of their Pokémon defeated by Marce.

"Great job out there Marce," I muttered to him as I walked up to where he was standing, breathing harder than normal. "Oh gosh…" I groaned as I remembered the reason for our trip to the Pokécenter. Recently Marce had been having some issues with battling and being out of breath afterwards, along with trouble sleeping outside of Pokéballs.

I sat him down on the floor, trying to help my Grovyle to catch his breath. Eventually his breath returned to him and I stood up to lend him my hand. His breath had normalized and we continued on, walking past more overturned gurneys, these without Rocket grunts hiding behind them. An ominous doorway was at the end of the hall, flashing occasionally, and bright bursts of light that reminded me of my headache this morning that had all but disappeared.

The plaque which identified the door was worn and old, nearly unreadable in its current state. I wrapped my hand around the doorknob, the hair on my back raising from fear and static electricity from whatever was going on behind the door. Once again I took a breath to steel my nerves, flinging the door open as I exhaled. A man in a classy black suit looked over at me. He was hunched over a complicated looking device's control panel, lights flashed on and off on it.

"You may have made it this far, but this is where you're luck ends…" he muttered, reaching for a Pokéball on his belt. Marce jumped in front of me once again, raising his fists. The apparent Executive tossed the ball into the air, releasing a Magneton.

Placing my hand on his back, I asked Marce, "Can you do it?" He nodded. I looked around the room, aside from the delicate-looking machine in the center of the room, it looked relatively clear.

I felt the familiar rush of energy associated with battle rush through my veins, a wild untamed pulsing of my heart, the rush of blood in my ears a hurricane. I took one last deep breath and ran to a safer part of the room; the Executive did likewise, returning to his station near the delicate machinery.

"Let's go Marce! Pounce on top of him and use Earthquake!" I yelled, my orders echoing in the open area. The Grovyle sprinted towards its opponent, tackling it to the ground before it could make a move and caused the earth to shake and buckle underneath Magneton, cracks and rifts appearing in the once spotless floor. The brutality of the shaking floor caused the opposing Pokémon to faint; the Executive returning it to his Pokéball.

"Humph, not bad for a kid." That really irked me. I was nearly 17 after all! I didn't have time to argue however, as he sent out his next Pokémon, a Magmar. "Magmar," He yelled out in his deep voice, "Use Fire Blast!"

I cussed under my breath. Even rookie trainers know that grass types are weak to fire. "Quick Marce! Use Double Team!" Luckily my order reached him just in time, his body splitting apart into several illusionary copies. The real one was the closest to me, and I didn't want to press our advantage anymore. "Now use Earthquake!"

Once again the earth shook beneath my feet, a large crack spreading towards the Magmar, knocking it over and onto the ground, bouncing it like a ball. Even from my far vantage point I could feel the violent shaking and see that fact that the Executive's Magmar had fainted. Once again he returned the fainted Pokémon to his belt with nothing more than a "Humph," before sending out the next one.

"Go, Fearow! Wipe up this mess, use Aerial Ace!" His Pokémon dove forward sharply, diving towards the real Grovyle. It hit with a sickening smack, pushing Marce up from his feet and slamming him against the concrete walls of the building.

"Marce!" I yelled out, running toward him. He was on the verge of fainting and breathing heavily. I knew I shouldn't have let him fight. He feebly tried to push me away as the Fearow returned for a second attack, but I stood my ground. Yelling out a battle cry as the bird Pokémon shot towards me like a bullet; I kicked my leg up into the air, my running shoes taking the full brunt of the assault, nearly breaking the Pokémon's beak on my foot, but knocking it out from the force of its impact.

I slammed my foot down on the ground, just inches from the fainted Pokémon's head. Breathing heavily from the exertion it took to deflect the Pokémon's blow. The Executive didn't even bother to recall his Pokémon. He reached into the inner breast pocket of his suit, pulling out some sort of gun and pointed it at me.

"Don't interfere," He said, before pulling the trigger. An ear shattering bang, echoed through the room and time seemed to slow to a standstill. I observed with shocked eyes the flash of the gun as it spat out a spinning chunk of metal. The fabric of my shirt scrunched together behind me, and I felt myself slowly start to fall backward. My face seemed to be frozen in fear and shock as I saw a flash of green, pass in front of me, followed by a spurt of ruby blood, splattering onto my face, flecks of the coppery smelling liquid staining my skin and shirt. His body slowly fell into my arms, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

In a daze, I laid him onto the ground, standing up once more. The gun shot once more, its bullet passing harmlessly past my arm. His third shot tore through the clothing on my arm, and his fourth shot essentially ripped open my left arm. I had closed the distance by nearly three-quarters and was quickly coming closer. He fumbled with the trigger; the fifth shot bouncing off the concrete floor harmlessly. I was within an arm's length now, pulling back my right hand to deliver a punch directly to his face.

He whipped his revolver in front of my hand, and I smashed my knuckles against the metal weapon, ripping it from his hand and flipping it in the air. The gun suddenly discharged, blasting the Executive in his shoulder, tearing fabric and spraying blood on the delicate machinery's control panel. The weapon clattered to the floor and the Executive crawled back with one arm. He yanked at a ball on his belt, calling forth an Abra.

Its Psybeam slammed me against the wall, about as far from Grovyle and the Executive as possible. Through my dimming vision I saw him place his good arm on the Abra's shoulder and whisper to it, before vanishing completely into midair. I rubbed my left arm, soaking wet with blood from the wound made earlier. I thought of my Grovyle, lying on the ground slowly bleeding and I forced myself to my feet, dropping a second later. I crawled across the almost completely destroyed floor, towards the prone green figure across the room.

It seemed like hours until I finally reached him. I placed my hand on his chest searching for a heartbeat, however faint. I gave a sigh of relief when I felt small thumps back, and I collapsed on the floor, listening to the pounds. I was about to pass out and my head felt as light as air. The last sound I heard was a crunch of wood shattering and the alternating sound of hard rubber and flesh smacking the floor.

How long I was out, I don't know, but what I do know is the pounding headache that I had once I woke in the hospital bed, heavy bandages around my left arm, and a puffy, dry tongue that made it impossible to breathe or think straight. Somehow I found the nurse's call button and managed to summon them to my room for a glass of water. It tasted like they filled the cup with toilet water, but all I could think of was getting more of the liquid. I coughed, and looked around my room; a perky nurse, sunny window that I would have to close, a second bed with a green Pokémon lying in it.

"M-marce!" I tried to yell out but all that I could manage was a whisper. I made a move to get out of bed, but the nurse held me down. "P-please take me to him…" I muttered, trying to plead with her. With a flash of light, she released her Chansey from her Pokéball, and instructed it to help her push my bed over to Marce's.

Our beds pressed together, and I finally got a good look at his wound. His injured side was closest to me, and I saw the heavy bandages used to seal and protect the wound, slightly stained with blood. A tear escaped my eye as I reached out to caress his hand, gripping it lightly. Feebly, he squeezed back, his strength still weak.

I remained with him for the next few days, only swapping my bed for a chair once I was officially released. Each day I could feel him squeeze my hand, testing his strength which slowly regained as the Nurse's treated him. The fifth day I was pulled away from him by the Head Nurse, who directed me to her office for a chat.

"W-well Nurse?" I couldn't stop myself from stuttering. For once in my life, I felt true fear. Fear of losing a friend I loved.

"He'll recover fully," she said slowly, as if choosing her words carefully.

"Will he be able to battle?" I had to know. As far as I knew, Grovyle, like many Pokémon, didn't have many hobbies aside from fighting, and I was worried what the effect of losing that would have.

The nurse looked away and didn't speak for a long while. I cleared my throat and she sighed. "At this point, we don't know. He's been badly injured and he won't be able to battle for quite some time, possibly forever. What he needs now is a lot of support and love."

It was as I feared; he might never be able to battle again. It was hard for me to imagine, my first Pokémon, whom I've spent my every adventure with wouldn't be able to fight. And it was my fault.

"N-nurse?" I began to ask, trying to change the subject, "What was Team Rocket doing here?"

Once again she looked away again, but I didn't have to cough to regain her attention. "I shouldn't be telling you this," she said, "but since you essentially saved the life of everyone in this center, I'll allow it.

"We've been working on a top secret project, collectively that is. Every Pokécenter in the region, and beyond is connected by a fiber optic network that pipes huge amounts of data to the super-computer in the center of this facility. As you know, only psychic Pokémon can effectively communicate with people other than their trainers, which makes nursing difficult when you don't know what hurts. What we've done was create a machine that can alter the DNA of Pokémon to make the capable of speech. However, Team Rocket wants this machine for its DNA altering capabilities and to create a super Pokémon."

I couldn't help but drop my jaw. I stared at the nurse with a mostly blank look in my eyes, before saying, rather stupidly, "You can do that?" I got the feeling that she thought my statement was stupid when she just curtly nodded her head. My thoughts raced at the implications of that machine, what would if its existence became known and sought after. One though in particular stood out. "D-does it work?"

"No. We're still missing critical information for it to become completely operational."

"W-what!" I yelled, smacking my hands down on her desk.

"A test."

"Y-you mean a test subject?" My voice turned fearful and what I was thinking.

"We prefer the term volunteer…" the nurse began, but I cut her off.

"How do you volunteer?" My stutter had completely vanished now; my voice was smooth with determination.

"Humans can't, the machine only works on Pokémon."

"I see," I was almost disappointed at this revelation and the sick feeling in my stomach made me return the conversation to the original topic. "When do you think Marce can come home?"

"Ah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," the nurse seemed embarrassed at being distracted so easily. "Your Grovyle is as well as he is going to get here. He can go home with you, but keep in mind that he must stay resting."

"I understand."

"I'd recommend keeping him out of a Pokéball for the next few days unless for travel; they have been proven to hinder healing once the damage has stopped."

"Alright."

"And remember, no battling!" She seemed to want to drive this point home, but I understood the first time she said it, almost too clearly. "Well, just sign these papers and I'll release him."

Wordlessly I signed the documents, and left the room before the nurse had a chance to direct me out, walking the spotless white corridor where we had fought Team Rocket's grunts just a week before.

I walked into the once empty room, my Pokémon still resting on the gurney. It looked like the nurses had dragged my chair to the other side of the room so I stood, bending over him and gently holding his hand which he squeezed, much stronger than the first time.

"Ready to go home?" I asked him in a somber tone, hoping he wouldn't pick up on it but I knew he did. He opened his golden eyes and nodded before closing them and returning to dozing.

I held out his Pokéball, and called him to return to it, the red beam of light wrapping itself around his body and causing him to vanish from under the covers. The world outside hadn't changed even though my world had come crashing down on me. The sun still shined as bright as ever, despite my gloomy mood and I longed for the clouds to roll in and block it.

Stumbling, my trot slowly increased to a faster walk, and then a run, a sprint, tears dripping down my eyes as I held Marce's Pokéball in my hands. I ran in front several people on bikes, causing them to come to an abrupt stop and for them to cuss at me, but their expletives fell on deaf ears. I let out a loud sob that echoed through town and the routes beyond.

My small home was just ahead and I couldn't control my sobs. Luckily it was far out of the area; else I would be worried of people asking me what was wrong. The door was still unlocked from the day when I left for Marce's appointment; luckily the apartment was untouched by thieves. I tried to stifle my sobs long enough to release Marce onto my bed, the only one in the house, but I failed, letting out a muffled wail as I sent him out of the Pokéball.

I was about to leave the room to let him sleep away from my tears, but his hand grasped at my shirt and attempted to pull me back. Careful of his injuries, I sat on the bed, sniffing occasionally, but mostly moping in silence, content to have him lying behind me. His uninjured side was closest to me, and he allowed me to lie next to him in bed.

The soft mattress and covers enticed me to sleep quickly, and morning arrived soon thereafter. I woke up pressed against the warm skin of my Pokémon, nearly straddling him into a hug, my face just inches away from his own. I blushed almost as red as the belly I was cuddling up next to, and I tried to slide out of bed without waking him. His hand had wrapped itself under and around me, resting on my ass.

My attempts of discrete leaving had failed, and he opened his golden eyes, staring face to face to me. The scaly skin around his nose started to glow with a red tint, and he looked away quickly, pulling his arm from under me, and covering his face. Not wanting to cause any more embarrassment, I left the room to make breakfast, straightening my shorts from where they had scrunched up in the night.

I tried to forget about whatever weird misdeeds that could have happened last night, and focused on cooking an omelet, but my thoughts wandered once more and I ended burning it. In the end, I settled on a bowl of cereal, nearly identical to the one I had last eaten in this house. I withheld a sob, and cooked up a meal for Marce. I set the plate on my nightstand, and left him; clearly he was still embarrassed about the incident this morning.

My sense of time slowly slipped away from me, days began to melt together as I fell into a routine of waking up, this time on the couch to avoid embarrassing situations, making two pairs of breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and then spending the rest of the day full of melancholy, moping around the house. Occasionally I went into the bedroom to check on Marce, but the Grovyle usually was sleeping, and most of the times that he was awake he blushed and turned away, still embarrassed from the incident three days ago. Or was it five days?

It must have been at least two weeks before Marce was able to sit up fully without pain, and another week until he was able to walk around the house. Soon he was completely back to normal. Mostly. He seemed to be avoiding me for some reason, and although I had inkling about what it was, I wanted to make sure. I hid in the living room, waiting for the Grovyle to leave my bedroom for lunch, and that would be when I strike. I didn't have to wait long till I heard the door to my room squeak open and soft taps of Marce's feet against the floor as he snuck down to the kitchen.

I put my plan into action, sneaking behind him as he raided my fridge, hiding behind the door of it. The Grovyle almost dropped the can of soda in his hand in shock when he turned to face me, blushing deep red and pushing past me to return to the bedroom. He proved too speedy for me locking himself in my room.

"Come on Marce, we need to talk!" I yelled, knocking on the thick wooden door.

I waited maybe ten minutes and the door creaked open; I let myself in, my Pokémon lying on his side on my bed. I placed my hand to the side of his nearly healed wound, letting myself gently rub his scaly skin. He sat up at my touch, his back facing me. I started to massage both of his shoulders which tensed under my touch.

"Won't you tell me what's bothering you?" I asked, hoping for a simple answer, not the long winded explanation he gave with wild gestures. I sighed to myself; once again the Pokémon and Human language barrier had not been breached. "Lemme ask a different question then…" I started at his exasperation when his point was not made. He seemed to mope like a little kid.

"Do you think you'll be able to battle ever?"

Marce seemed to ponder this for a long time. My hands danced over his back, rubbing the sore muscles and tendons. Finally he shook his head no, and I felt a stake go through my heart.

"D-do you still want to?" I asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer. He nodded, and I breathed a sigh of sorrow and relief. "Alright, tomorrow we'll go to the Pokémon Center and I'll call in a favor." I glanced at the clock on the night stand which blinked 11:48. "Why don't we get some sleep, kay?"

I helped him into bed and turned off the light, leaving him to sleep. Meanwhile I stayed up a bit longer, pondering the meaning of his elaborate gestures when I asked him what was wrong. They kept replaying in my head as I made my bed on the couch, and ran amok in my dreams.

I woke to Marce prodding me in the side, trying to wake me up from my deep sleep. I glanced at the Pokétech I had set on the coffee table; its greyscale screen stared back at me with the time, 10:14. I hefted myself up, standing on my sleepy legs shakily. Using the wall as a support, I trotted to my bedroom and put on some clothing and brushed my teeth. My Pokétech beeped as 10:30 arrived, and I left the house, with Marce in tow.

The air seemed colder being closer to fall; the leaves had also changed colors to a brilliant red, orange, and yellow mix. So distracted were we by the leaves and sights from being cooped up in the house so long that we nearly missed the enormous Pokécenter. The automatic doors slid open with a quiet buzz, and a nurse greeted us at the counter.

"I'm here to see the head nurse…" I began, and the secretary lit up.

"Oh! You're early, let me send you down. It's the last door in the hallway, you know the place."

How could I forget the place where Marce and I had been shot? Or the massive super-computer with the power to alter DNA itself? No, I doubted I would forget that place any time soon. Marce seemed to remember this place as well as I; he shivered in anticipation. The cool doorknob to the room to the super-computer had been replaced by a keypad lock, which stumped me for a moment, until I realized the door wasn't even locked. The door swung open inward, and the room looked the same as it did when we first entered, bare (now) smooth floor with the large device in the middle humming loudly.

The head nurse spun in the chair that was now placed at the device's control panel.

"So he's your volunteer?" She asked.

"Only if he wants too," I said, looking at Marce, "Do you?"

He looked at me confused for a second and I almost smacked my palm onto my forehead in stupidity. He wasn't there when the nurse described the machine to me.

"Nurse, would you mind explaining what the machine does to him?" I asked, toning out her technical explanation which Marce seemed to have no trouble following. After about five minutes the nurse cleared her throat to get my attention.

"It seems he agrees to volunteer. Will you allow him to do so?" she asked.

"Of course! That's why I brought him here, remember?"

"Okay then," she said indignantly, "Marce please go to that chamber over there."

I watched as my Pokémon disappeared into the steel chamber, its door shutting with a resounding thud.

"Ahem…" I tried to get the nurse's attention not so subtly, "Do you think you could make him able to fight once again as well?" I asked, trying to get my hopes up.

"I'll see what I can do," the nurse said in reply with a tone that didn't allow my hopes to go up very high.

Her fingers glided over the multi-colored control panel, pressing buttons every which way and what, the machine in the room beginning to hum much more loudly. I looked out the window of the door we entered, lights in the hallway beginning to flicker and dim from the massive amount of energy the super-computer used.

The machine let out a burst of steam, and the whirring noise it made began to die down.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, fearing for Marce's safety.

"No," the nurse replied, "The test was a success, now the only thing that remains is to see the results."

I held my breath as the steel chamber took eons to unlock itself, opening with loud clanks and creaks. The door swung open, and Marce tumbled out, unconscious. I ran to his collapsed body, holding it in my arms.

"What have I done?" I bemoaned.

"Please don't worry, the process merely put him to sleep with powder, he should awaken soon," the nurse said, trying to douse my fears. Sure enough, Marce's eyes began to flutter open and he groaned.

"Thank Arceus," I muttered, hugging the Grovyle close. "I thought I lost you…" I whispered into his ear. His own arm reached around me and returned my hug.

"Please don't worry master; I'll always be with you…" His voice was smooth and calming, a voice humans got only after lifetimes of experiences.

The head nurse stood above us both, cleaning her glasses. "Well, I guess the experiment was a success. Don't let your Grovyle go talking out in public until we examine the data a bit more."

I blushed, releasing the hug when I heard her voice. Standing up to help Marce to his feet, I said to her, "Don't worry miss, we understand completely!" I turned my back to her, "Ready to go Marce?" He gave a curt nod, still unfamiliar with his new voice. I walked him to the door before spinning on my toes. "Give me a sec, would ya?"

The head nurse was back at her control panel, tapping away at the keys when I jogged up to her. She didn't move from her position, barely looking up when I started to speak.

"Will he be able to battle now?" I whispered to her, trying to keep Marce from hearing me. The nurse only gave a curt nod and, satisfied, I left with the fully healed Grovyle.

Our trip home was short and sweet, spent in silence lest a passerby heard Marce speak. Only when we arrived at the door did I ask him the question which was festering in the back of my mind for quite some time now. I trapped him in my room, locking the door behind me. Marce sat down on the bed and I sat beside him, placing my hand on his thigh, causing him to fidget.

"Now…" I began, staring into the Grovyle's golden eyes, "can you tell me why you've been avoiding me?"

He looked away for a moment, a blush beginning to form on his nose, spreading to his entire face. He murmured something unintelligible and looked away once more. I wrapped my arm around him, giving the Pokémon a half-hug.

"Come on, we're partners, right? You can tell me anything."

Still, the Grovyle remained silent for quite some time. Finally, I gave up and unlocked the door. Looking back, I said one last thing, "I can tell whatever you want to say is hurting you more than it hurts me to not hear you say it. Just remember, I'm your trainer, and I'll always be there for you."

As I left, I heard Marce slump down on my bed, yelling into my pillow in anguish. I felt a twinge of guilt tug on my heartstrings, but I stifled the urge to go back in and comfort him. He would seek me out if he wanted to be comforted. The rest of the day continued in thick silence, the only sounds were the repetitive taps of feet on floor as Marce paced in my room.

The only a sliver of the sun was visible now, sinking below the mountaintops in the distance. I sat on the front step, watching the sun bleed its colorful rays across the dusk sky, lighting it up orange, red, pink and purple. The door behind me creaked open, Marce coming outside to sit next to me and watch the sunset. The Grovyle put his hand on my knee.

"I-I have a confession to make…" Marce began to say, still getting used to his new voice and stuttering a bit. "Ever since I evolved from a Treeko, I began to have… strange feelings. About you. You and me. Together." I began to see where he was going with this and I stopped him.

I turned to face him; he was staring off in the distance, towards the nearly vanished sun. I snuck my hand around his head, gently pushing it to see my face. His face was almost red as the sky we were watching. I pulled him closer, planting a soft kiss on his scaly nose. He angled his face upwards and caught my mouth as I pulled back; we mixed saliva while I pulled him on top of me, falling off the concrete step.

My ears picked up the familiar sound of a bike's tire on pavement and I pushed away from Marce's mouth; he had a disappointed look on his face. We must have lied on the ground with him on top of me for eons, just pressing our lips together in a fit of passion I didn't think I had in me. I didn't realize I held such a harbored affection for my Grovyle either, but the hardness in my pants proved me wrong once again.

I rubbed my hands down his smooth, scaly body, resting them on his hips, squeezing lightly. It was when a fleshy wetness prodded against my stomach that I pulled him inside and tossed him onto my bed. I began to remove my clothing piece by piece: shirt, shorts, shoes and socks all coming off without a hitch. Marce climbed out of bed when I got down to just my boxers. He hooked his claws onto the waistband, pulling them down and exposing my full nakedness. The Grovyle lifted me into his arms, carrying me to bed while pressing his lips against mine. We hit the mattress with a thud, our nude bodies pressing closely while we swapped saliva.

My hand slowly slid down the Grovyle's chest, approaching his groin when it was stopped.

"I-I can't…" he whispered into my ear. I didn't press him, just gave him one more kiss on the nose and told him to go to sleep. He closed his golden eyes, curling up against me as I rubbed his back. Soon, I too fell asleep in his arms, holding my Pokémon close. But my rest wasn't for long as I soon woke up to my Grovyle shuddering in my arms. I shook him awake from his nightmare gently, asking him what was wrong.

"I-I had that dream… where I was too slow to save you from the Rocket Executive…" He said through muffled sobs, tears that clouded his eyes. I shushed him and pulled him into my arms.

"It's alright…" I murmured to him, "You were fast enough, and that's what matters…"

"C-can we…?" Marce began, his face turning as red as his belly, "do w-what humans do when they love each other?"

"Sure buddy, I'll do whatever you want to…"

His hand raked gently against my back, roaming down till it reached my ass, squeezing the cheeks. I leaned forward and pecked him on the nose, before mirroring his actions on his scaly body. We pulled ourselves closer, bumping our groins together with a muffled slap. My cock was already hard from his touches, and it pulsed with each press against the Grovyle's smooth skin. Our tongues were intertwined with each other, dancing a forbidden dance in both our mouths.

I was the one who broke the kiss, pulling under the covers, tracing down the Pokémon's body with my nose till I reached his groin. My tongue flicked between his legs, searching for the slit that hid his genitalia. It didn't have to search long, quickly finding the opening from the musky smell of fresh grass. My tongue traced the small outline of the slit, suckling on the tip of cock that spread apart the scales.

His member quickly grew into my mouth, a modest five inches, which was rather large for his size. The cock was conical in shape, a few veins popping from its otherwise smooth surface. My mouth was drawn to the tip; it oozed a few dollops of pre into my mouth which I eagerly tasted and swallowed. His musk enticed me to sink deeper down his member, taking a good portion of it down my throat before I choked on the slick goo it excreted.

I pushed up the blankets I was under, getting a breath of fresh air and wafting the Grovyle's musk around the room. I rubbed my cock against his to compare. Mine was around an inch longer, as thick as his in the middle, while his widened at the base. I grasped the two in one hand; mine was much drier than his moist member, which leaked pre near constantly. Marce bucked against my hand with a feeble moan, and I slowly rubbed up against his cock.

Savoring his whimpers for more, I gently thrusted my member against his. Leaning forward with our cocks still in my hand, I stole a quick kiss from the Pokémon, before returning to give him a longer one. His tongue and saliva mingled in my mouth for a moment before I pulled away again, leaving a wet trail from each of our mouths to the other. I pressed him back down on the bed, spinning into a sixty-nine position.

His cock bobbed below me, and I angled it from the base to point up, sinking my head down onto the member. My own cock was getting a similar treatment from Marce, his hand pressing my ass down to reach my meat. I shuddered in ecstasy as he enveloped my cock in his muzzle; his long reptilian tongue wrapping around my dick like a snake squeezing its prey.

I continued licking at his cock, focusing at the tip while my hands played with the base, slipping under the rim of muscle that hid his cock when not erect. My fingers toyed with his slit, pressing into the puckered hole hidden in the pink flesh. A spurt of pre across my nose and a gasp around my cock gave me the affirmative to continue with my prodding, which I did, pushing my finger deeper into his ass, wiggling it around in his warm hole.

His dick leaked more of his musky pre of which I licked up in a smooth motion, bobbing back down on his cock while I fingered him. Marce followed my example, moving the hand that was already on my ass closer to my crack and poking a finger into my entrance. I pressed back onto his claw, taking the appendage inside me. The Grovyle's tongue continued to lap at the tip of my cock, licking up the small spurts of pre I leaked out from his actions. His lips kissed the head of my cock before pulling me down again to suck more of my member, his claw pressing farther into my ass.

My cock twitched as his finger brushed against my prostate, spurting a hefty amount of pre into the Grovyle's mouth. I began to thrust gently into his maw, pushing my ass against his hand on the upstroke. My thrusts quickened as I moaned around his member, feeling my balls scrunch up as my orgasm drew near. I pounded into his waiting muzzle, pressing his claw deeper and deeper into my hole, feeling it press up against my prostate.

I stopped sucking his cock for a moment as I yelped in pleasure, releasing a sticky load of cum down Marce's throat and into his gullet, forcibly swallowed even though he'd do it willingly. I rolled off of him, keeping my hand on his dick, gently jacking it. I swapped positions again, returning to the one I was in before sixty-nineing with the Pokémon. I hefted his legs onto my shoulder, his groin in my face, licking his cock base to top. I pressed my thumb into his arse once more, the opening easily yielding to my appendage. I pulled apart his slit, darting my tongue down to lick his hole, moistening it even more with my saliva. Like the rest of his body, it smelled like leaves, or fresh cut grass, a scent I enjoyed all too well.

My tongue pushed its way deeper into the Grovyle, making him grasp in pleasure as I wiggled and pressed it against his walls. My right hand had started rubbing his cock once more, using the liberal amounts of precum as lubricant. He groaned as my hand quickly passed over his tip, squeezing out more dollops of the precum, slickening my hand and careening him towards his own orgasm.

"Aahh…aahh…" he moaned as my tongue continued to dart around inside him and my hand sped up its pace. "I-I feel l-like I'm g-gonna pop!" He cried out just before reaching the peak of his pleasure, ass contracting around my tongue and cock spurting several jets of semen, spraying the sticky goop onto the Grovyle's red chest and face.

"Oh dear…" I muttered, drunk off his musk and my own afterglow, "Lemme help clean up…"

I began to lick at his chest, slurping up his gooey cum. My tongue darted around his neck, cleaning the last bit of seminal fluid he had sprayed onto himself. "Nah 'ere's a 'resent…" I tried to say, my mouth full of his sticky cum. Before he had a chance to speak, I pressed forward and open mouth kissed him, pushing his semen into his mouth, swirling it with my saliva. I pulled away from the kiss, the majority of his ejaculate in his mouth with a small amount remaining in mine, as well as hanging in air from a gooey trail between our mouths.

I pressed against his slightly sticky body, feeling my cock begin to harden once more. "R-round two?" I asked, prodding my dick against his own. The only reply I got was his heavy breathing, but his cock twitched at the notion, slowly stiffening.

"A-alright… let's do this…" I muttered, spreading the Grovyle's legs apart. I traced the tip of my cock down his member, pressing against the base of his dick. Marce moaned out as I slid down into his slit, searching for his hole. I found the slight depression easily, and pushed against it, the fleshy walls easily yielding to my cock. The Pokémon whimpered as I entered him, and I brushed my hand against his cheek, in an attempt to comfort him. His reflexive resistance died out, and I pressed in further, savoring his warm tunnel.

I held him by the thighs as I began to thrust, pushing in slowly at first, allowing him to get used to my girth. His legs wrapped around be, pushing me closer, and pulling me in deeper. Marce cried out in pleasure as my thrusts started to thump into something good. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer in his tight hole, and I bent forward, speeding up my pace. The Grovyle's arms wrapped around me, hugging me tight as I fucked him, pistoning my meat into him.

My hand wrapped around his throbbing cock, rubbing it in tune with my pace. I pressed my lips against the Grovyle's mouth, slipping my tongue in. He was more than happy to return the favor; our tongues spun as I pounded into the Pokémon, pushing in deeper and deeper until I finally hilted in him, my groin thoroughly beating against the base of his cock.

"Aahhnn," Marce moaned though my mouth, his ass clenched around my cock as if trying to squeeze the seed out of it. I pressed into him harder, futilely trying to push in deeper than I could physically go. "F-faster…" he whispered, but I didn't need to be told. I was already up to my fastest speed, smacking into him hard while he shuddered underneath me. I felt my orgasm coming closer and closer; Marce's cock throbbed in my hand as well, oozing pre at an outstanding pace.

I thrusted into him once, twice, thrice more, each time slamming against his prostate. His cock throbbed once more against my palm then erupted gooey cum, splashing onto my stomach the first two spurts before oozing onto his own chest, smeared by my motions against him. I shuddered as he clenched around me, squeezing tight with his orgasm. I let out a low scream as I came for the second time that night, shooting sticky loads deep into the awaiting Grovyle's ass.

I quickly finished, leaving my slick dick inside him as I cuddled up against his warm and wet chest. My hands reached around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, breaking apart after a short moment. I rested my head under his, snuggling up to his warm body. I knew that I would have to clean up soon, but for now, all I wanted to do was sleep in his embrace. Tomorrow was going to be the start of something great, I could tell.


End file.
